1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a polyvalent suspension balance for assembly lines for manufactured goods, especially assembly lines for the production of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Experience has shown that a wide range of translation devices and systems are used in the production of certain relatively bulky and complex manufactured goods, in particular the production of motor vehicles from the initial assembly of the empty body until the vehicles emerge at the end of the finish assembly line. Accordingly, there is successive and/or alternate use of suspended conveyer belts and monorail circuits with tackle, suspension balances and swing trees, and of ground-level assembly lines or lines with tables, running wheels and guide tracks, both controlled or free wheeling, which may or may not involve the use of sleds, sledges, pushed or pulled wagons, etc. This results in the use of an extremely wide variety of materials, the moving portions of which must frequently be returned empty to the starting point of each assembly phase, giving rise to a large amount of mechanized or manual handling or maneuvering between the various segments of the assembly line and seriously impacting on the costs associated with design, construction, operation and maintenance of such production lines.